An Invitation to Christmas Dinner
by Kaoruhana
Summary: An adviser to the Prime Minister hides his romance from the press to prevent bad press coverage for the Prime Minister. However, will he realize that the previous need for hiding the romance has disappeared before she leaves him? And all in time for Christmas dinner too.


**A/N: This story was based off ****_The West Wing (_****which I don't own)and is a one-shot. Happy Holidays! **

* * *

**December 30****th**** (9:00 am): Press Briefing at Prime Minister Residence, Tokyo **

Aoshi closed his folder and looked back out at the crowd around him as he finished his press briefing. He had just finished and was ready to go back in, read more wires, talk to his assistant about what else had gone on during the day and take a look at some files. And the Prime Minister was going to Kyoto tomorrow to visit a temple before he rang in the new year at the Meiji Shrine. He saw a hand go up and decided that one more quick question wouldn't hurt him too much.

"Yes, Tanaka."

"Shinomori-san, can we ask about Himura?" He nodded confused as to what the press wanted about him. "Well, we weren't sure but there have been rumors about a shake-up in the Prime Minister's cabinet since Himura hasn't been there recently. Can we ask about that?"

Aoshi smirked and hid his laugher as he spoke. "Himura is on a leave of absence ordered by the Prime Minister to celebrate his engagement with Kaoru Kamiya. I believe that they deserve to celebrate after hiding all these years hmm?"

"Shinomori!" The press kept vying for his attention but he didn't look back as he left the room. He still had a lot to do today.

* * *

**December 24****th**** (8:18 pm): Himura Residence, Chiba **

Kaoru parked her car in her boyfriend's driveway and took a deep breath. She could do this- this crazy, stupid thing that she had decided on a whim. Megumi had done it and it worked out for her and she was just as beautiful, confident, and sexy as her sister. And it wasn't as if Kenshin wouldn't appreciate it. Yes, he had been a little busy but even he couldn't say no to a nice, warm, female body when presented with it. So, mind made up, she gathered her courage and began her task, even if, at the moment, she was still debating on whether or not to go through with it.

First, to go were her shoes. It was a little awkward, but after pushing her seat back and bending forward a little, she managed to get her boots off her feet. Then the pantyhose and her suit skirt. She debated on going further than that and decided that she would. Megumi had said to go all the way and hell, she was going to. After that, she peeked around the driveway and calmed a little when she noticed that there were no neighbors walking around to see her. (Why did Kenshin live in a nice suburban neighborhood again?) Shaky hands found the buttons on her coat and slowly undid them. Shielding herself, she carefully slipped her way out of her shirt and unhooked her bra. This part took some maneuvering on her part because as much as she wanted to do this for Kenshin, she did not want to embarrass herself if she flashed his neighbors.

Ten minutes after she had parked her car, she was ready. She peeked at the front window. Lights were still on in the dining room and he hadn't noticed her yet. Good, this _was _supposed to be a surprise after all. She checked herself one more time- makeup good, hair just messy enough, and clothes- er coat actually- not showing anything she didn't want to show just yet. Taking another deep breath, she turned off her car, grabbed her purse and left. Locking the car behind her, she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened shortly after and she smiled at Kenshin when he opened the door. He raised an eyebrow but let her in, holding up a hand to her and pointing to the phone held up to his ear. She rolled her eyes and let herself in, glad when she saw Kenshin hang up shortly after. Well, at least that meant one thing was right- he still cared about her enough to not keep her waiting too long. She waited for a moment again, knowing that he needed that time so that he could become _her _Kenshin and not working Kenshin. The young woman dropped her purse on the side table in the foyer and slipped off her shoes in the genkan to walk in.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin turned to her now, his eyes wide. "What are you doing here? And in a coat so small- surely you must be cold!"

Of course, he would talk about that. It was quite adorable really, how much he cared but sometimes… sometimes, Kaoru wished he would do things like ogle her legs instead. Not that he didn't usually, but she wanted him to today not tomorrow or next week. Her boyfriend must have noticed her expression- perceptive thing that he was- because he hung his head and sighed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I could have said things better. How are you?"

"Good."

She watched him walk away towards the open bar that he kept in a corner between the dining room and kitchen. He was going to pour the both of them a glass of wine and to do that he had to turn around. Megumi had said to do it when he had his back turned didn't she? So she set her plan in motion with shaky hands. Her palms were a little sweaty but she managed to get the buttons undone and waited for him to turn so that she could finish the last part of the plan.

"Hmm. Well you came at a good time; I haven't started dinner yet. Is a glass of white okay for you?" Kenshin turned and Kaoru used that moment to drop her coat. "What the hell Kaoru?"

Said woman merely strutted forward- naked as the day she was born- to her still clueless boyfriend. She stopped halfway however when he shook his head and suddenly felt stupid for doing this. But it was Kenshin and honestly, she had been waiting months for this. He was lovely, very touch feely when he could be, but she was tired of being spoiled and for once, she wanted to try to give him something. Megumi's idea seemed plausible: something fun, something crazy, and something that she could _give _Kenshin. Except, it seemed that it wasn't the best idea. She sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair.

"Look Kenshin, it's Christmas Eve and I drove an hour from Tokyo to get to your nice suburban home so I could spend Christmas with you in a special way. But it was a stupid idea- I mean really you're supposed to come forward and kiss me and tell me you find me sexy."

"Kaoru-" Kenshin groaned out running a hand over his face. "Come here." She didn't and instead moved forward to pick up her coat. "Kaoru!"

Kenshin crossed the room and grabbed her hands before they reached for her coat. She was cold and he realized that she had, for the sake of this rather odd surprise, been cold in his living room for quite a few minutes. Wrapping his arms around her, he walked backwards to sink onto the ottoman and held her in his lap. A quick reach snagged the afghan off the nearby couch and he wrapped it around the two of them. Sinking his head onto her shoulder, he held her and kissed the skin that was left uncovered by her neck.

"I'm sorry. I love you and I _do _appreciate what you did." And he did. It wasn't every day that the woman you love showed up at your front door wearing nothing but a coat. In fact, her idea was actually nice and a whole lot of other things. And she knew it was, or she wouldn't have done it.

"I'm still angry at you." Kaoru murmured though she was now happier with his warmth at her back more than she was angry. But still- it took her a lot of courage to do what she had done and it wasn't fair that Kenshin hadn't exactly responded the way she wanted him to. "You know, this had a better ending when I was making the plan."

The redhead's eyes widened and he had to admit that now he was more curious than ever. His arms tightened around her and he realized he wanted to know just what _was _going on in her head as she had decided to come up with this crazy plan.

"A better ending?" He echoed loosening the afghan a little to give him more access to her skin. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

His hands shifted and slipped under the afghan to caress her shoulders. It was soothing and she realized that her plan might work after all. She leaned back against him and sighed as his right hand decided to move over her waist and inch slowly higher. As for Kenshin, he willingly took what she so freely gave.

"In my plan," she replied, "you took me upstairs and cuddled with me in your bed." And other things too, she mused, knowing that he would know what else she was talking about.

"That doesn't sound half bad." His hand was now teasing her breast with those stupid feathery touches of his that ran up and down her side. She thought it was unfair that he had so much control over her as she let out a shuddering breath.

"Kenshin." She pleaded when she was able to gather some proper brain functioning again. "I want to touch you too." The man behind her laughed and she had half a mind to slap him. But she didn't, instead she was surprised when he gave her a push and urged her to stand. She did, leaving the afghan on her and he stood as well.

"Go upstairs. I'll bring us some hot chocolate." He threaded his arms around her waist and pulled her closer kissing her softly before letting her go. If there was one thing about Kaoru that he never wanted to change, it was her spunk. She was expressive and vibrant in a life of hectic phone calls, long days at work, and irate tempers. It was nice that she was here, on the one night (well this year it was two) that he had off.

"Okay." She smiled at him and let go of the afghan with a wink. "Find me upstairs Kenshin."

He didn't reply her but she was quite aware of his gaze as she slipped upstairs into his room and climbed into bed. It was cold but she cuddled into the comforter and waited for Kenshin. Knowing him, she knew that he would be up soon, with the promised hot chocolate and she had to smile at that. Hot chocolate, warm hands, and a nice naked man to spend the night with. She could live with that. A quick shuffle and she was up against the headboard with the comforter cuddled up to her chest and waiting for her boyfriend.

He came up quickly, as she had suspected, and he smiled that stupid sexy smirk of his that made her feel like she was the one being seduced instead- which, at this point, she probably was. But in his head, all he could think of was her on his bed, head thrown back in ecstasy, as he pleasured her many times over the course of the night. And to do that Kenshin mused, he first had to get there. Walking forward he gave her the hot chocolate- only one cup because she needed to warm up and not he- and slipped out of his shirt. No point in wasting time.

Kaoru moved back to lie on the bed staring at the rather well-endowed man in front of her and placing the cup on the bedside table. The hot drink could wait, she decided reaching out an arm and dragging Kenshin down on top of her. She attacked him first, threading her arms around his neck and kissing him. This wasn't a slow kiss or a nice kiss but a bruising and passionate kiss that she had been thinking about as she drove up to his farmhouse. It didn't take long for things to get heated and for him to slip his mouth to her neck making sure to leave a mark. Once there he looked at her and smiled before moving his mouth further south to her breasts.

"If that hickey shows up tomorrow at Megumi's Christmas party, I'll kill you."

"Wear that turtleneck you love."

"I bought a dress for it Kenshin." She rasped out as his mouth found one of her nipples. He hummed in agreement and the vibration sent a shocking thrill through her.

"I'll be more careful." He stopped and looked at her before he stated his next words quietly. "I can't go to your sister's party tomorrow."

Almost immediately, he knew that those were the wrong words to say. Kaoru slapped him away viciously and he had to sit up to avoid colliding with her as she scrambled to lean against the headboard. Her face indicated that she was angry- the narrowed eyes, the tightly pursed lips. But she was upset, upset because he had promised her that he would finally meet her sister tomorrow and now he was telling her he wouldn't. He reached for her only to be slapped away again.

"What the hell Kenshin?" Kaoru kicked him and he moved to the side of the bed, running a hand through his hair as he did so. He hadn't wanted to tell her then- hell he was supposed to tell her this afterwards when they were relaxing by the fire. Shit, he had screwed up hadn't he?

"Kaoru, I… you know why I can't go." The young woman sighed and drew up her knees to her chest. Of course, she should have known that he was going to mention _this _eventually.

"Because you're the youngest communications director ever to work for the PM and you just happen to be dating the woman who was your lawyer during your divorce."

She felt frustrated tears creep up and blinked them back. She should have said no to Kenshin the day he had asked her out. But instead, she had fallen for the man and was now in an eternal relationship where she was hiding because if the press found out about it then his career would tank and the Prime Minister would be in trouble. And she was tired of it. She was tired of having to be the hidden secret while Kenshin's ex-wife was now happily married and pregnant.

"I'm going to go now Kenshin." Kaoru stood and moved to the bedroom's entrance dragging the bed sheet behind her. Screw it, she was cold, naked, and she wanted to preserve some of her damn dignity as she walked away. She was humiliated and hurt enough as is.

"No Kaoru, please- you can't go." Kenshin moved to intercept her but she grit her teeth and pushed. He was stronger than she was but he knew that fighting with her right now would get them nowhere. So he let her go and watched as she walked down the stairs. He followed her to the living room and tried one more time to stop her.

"Kaoru, please, I love you. I don't want to do this, but I love you." She turned teary eyes to him and he flinched at the hurt he saw reflected in them. She was tired and frustrated about the way things were going on in their relationship and he knew it.

"I know you love me Kenshin. But the next time you tell me that you're taking Christmas off, I just… I just expect you to act like a real boyfriend for once. Come to me when you know your priorities and have your head out of the gutter. I'll be waiting."

The redhead watched her walk out and cursed as his fist found a wall nearby. He had never asked for this when he had begun dating Kaoru but one thing led to another and the next thing he knew, he was working for the PM and the Press Secretary had asked him to keep Kaoru and his relationship a secret. And he had and she understood, but understanding was never the same as living it. His job had taken a toll on his relationship and he knew it. Now the question he had to answer was what he was going to do to fix the problem.

* * *

**December 25****th**** 10:15 am: Prime Minister's Office Building, Tokyo**

"Mr. Prime Minister, the South Korean Finance Secretary is here to talk about trade deals." Hiko looked up at the young man who had poked his head in. Nakamura was a decent fellow and it wouldn't do to keep him waiting. Plus the meeting was important and he had a schedule to keep. Still though, he had to complain about something- he was the Prime Minister and it was Christmas after all.

"Hnn, do we have to do it on Christmas?" Nakamura didn't answer and Hiko never expected him to. He stood and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on as he followed his assistant down the hall. "Where's Himura?"

"In his room sir."

"And he still has my speech." The assistant faltered and flinched a little.

"Saito-san has the speech but er Himura hasn't really been out of his office all day.."

Hiko sighed and took a right down the hall instead of going straight and entered Kenshin's room. The redhead was staring at his laptop restlessly and his eyes kept flicking to his phone. Over the years that Hiko had worked with the man, he had come to respect him. Kenshin was smart, he was disciplined, he was honorable, and he was sworn to duty. But sometimes, he wished the young man would be less dutiful. He knew about the redhead's relationship and had strongly rejected Aoshi's idea of hiding it. But at the time, he was running for Prime Minister. Now though, nothing was there to stop Kenhsin.

"Kenshin." He began shutting the door behind him with a click. The redhead looked up at his boss and stood. It was rare of Hiko to visit his workers (instead of the other way around) and it was even more rare for the elder man to call him by his first name. Whatever the Prime Minister had to say, it was important.

"Mr. Prime Minister." He was acknowledged with a nod and Kenshin gulped feeling like he had failed a test. But he had no idea what test it was and when he had taken it and failed.

"Sit Kenshin." Hiko sighed and walked forward to lean against the redhead's desk. "Look, I'm not telling you what you should do but I am telling you what I think needs to be done." He had Kenshin's attention and so he continued. "_She_ needs you and frankly put you need her more than I need you. Shinomori's idea is stupid. You're in love with a woman who teaches high school kids kendo for free, is an orphan, and who refused your advances for a year before she agreed. And quite frankly if the press or conservatives feel that this is a problem then they can stay away."

"Sir- you know we can't do that."

"Kenshin, with all due respect, you have a lovely woman who is in love with you and has stuck by your stupid ass for three years. In spite of what Shinomori says, I think you're making a big mistake by staying here tonight for dinner instead of going to see her. If the press makes a big deal about it, I'll have Aoshi on them."

"Sir…" Kenshin began trying to figure out what to say. He was interrupted however when a knock sounded and the Prime Minister's assistant showed up at the door.

"Sir, the Korean finance minister."

"Coming." Hiko moved to the door and turned back to Kenshin before he left. "If my communications director needs to take a leave of absence for personal reasons until New Years, I will let him." His eyes were glinting with amusement and as much as Kenshin wanted to say something, he knew that he wasn't being given a choice about vacation this time. So, he settled for the best response now with a grimace on his face and a sigh leaving his mouth.

"I… thank you sir." Hiko nodded and left the room leaving Kenshin staring at the computer in front of his desk.

He loved Kaoru and he knew that she was just as frustrated by things as he was. But right now, he wasn't sure what he should do. A part of him was scared for the fallout. The conservative portion of the party could take offense to his dating his divorce lawyer and alienating that portion of the vote in the year before an election was a big no no. But, they had no proof that the conservative faction was going to withdraw support right? An idea sprang in his head and he stood to make his way to his assistant Tsubame.

"I need some stats." He informed the young woman. "How much conservative support does the president have right now? And give me information on how to apply for a leave of absence." Tsubame turned from her desk and looked at him briefly before she went back to typing whatever it was she was typing. She was quite efficient that way. When she realized that Kenshin still hadn't moved, she spoke again.

"Do you need that at a certain time?" Ah, there it was, her creepy sixth sense. Now, he could move.

"As soon as possible. If you need me, I'll be in Aoshi's office."

Kenshin traversed the halls and found himself outside of the press secretary's office. The man was organizing papers when Kenshin came in and he ignored the redhead and the knock that preceded him. Kenshin took a seat and was still ignored. But when he took a paper weight and began to toss it in his hands Aoshi made a hmming noise. Smirking, Kenshin addressed him.

"Aoshi, do you remember what you told me three years ago?"

"To wait to show off your girlfriend." Kenshin sighed before he put the paperweight down and leaned forward to look the press secretary in the eyes.

"Yes that… do you think I have to anymore?" The press secretary looked up from his work and levelled the young man with a glare. Three years ago, Hiko had been a very liberal choice for Prime Minister and they had to bring in the conservative vote without alienating them. Now, the conservative vote was strongly in favor of the current Prime Minister.

"We were cleared last year Himura. I told you so. In fact, you coming out now would make sure that we drew in the youth vote." Aoshi shuffled some papers and stood. "When did you figure out she was important?"

"A long time ago, I was just stupid enough to not act on it." The press secretary nodded. Kaoru had been a good friend to most of the people who worked around the cabinet. They knew her as the girl who dated Kenshin, sent him cookies, and took him home when he was being a stubborn ass. She was good for him, and it was time the redhead saw that.

"Go. And make sure Tsubame-san gets you the leave of absence information." Kenshin stopped on his way to the door as he heard the last few words. He had a nagging doubt about leaving and he couldn't rest until it was answered.

"I have her on it. Will you be fine without me Shinomori?"

"Saito's been itching to take over your job." The other man joked as he held open the door. It was a clear message but just in case he elaborated. "Get out of here Himura before I kick you out."

"Yes sir. I'll see you after New Year's."

"Do that."

Kenshin saluted the press secretary as he walked back to his office where Tsubame was printing off some documents. She turned to him and held out some papers. It was normal to see her in and out of his office so it didn't surprise him as much as it should have. It felt like he had a little sister at times- a little sister who was on top of everything that needed to be done at work. She had often had dinner with him and Kaoru and the two of them adored the young woman.

"These are the forms for the leave of absence. You need to sign these and drop them off with the Prime Minister. When he signs them, you're good to go. As for the stats, Tachibana-san is getting them for you."

"Thank you Tsubame-san. Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it sir?"

"Can you hold off all calls after lunch and tell Saito that I'll be seeing him after New Year's? Also, do you know any good places to buy a ring?" She cocked her head to the side and spent a few moments thinking. She knew that her boss had messed up big time and that he was obviously in love with Kaoru nee-san. Plus, she knew that Kenshin-san had been waiting to buy said present for a while.

"You could try the Asprey store sir in Shibuya." He nodded taking the documents from her and kicking her out of his office.

"Perfect. Let me know when the prime minister's back."

Hours later, he found himself picking up a sponge cake and flowers and driving to the address his girlfriend had given him a month ago. It was time, he decided, that he was going to take his relationship back.

* * *

**December 25****th**** 6:22 pm: Ogawa Apartment Complex, Tokyo **

Kaoru checked her make-up and clothes one last time before she stepped out of her car and rang the doorbell to her sister's apartment. It was opened by her brother-in law instead and he smiled opening his arms to greet her. She returned the hug and slipped inside, taking her shoes off in the genkan, and making her way to the kitchen. She was early but that was because she wanted to help her sister get ready. It was also because she wanted to answer any questions that her sister and brother in-law asked before guests arrived.

"You came alone." Megumi noticed as she stirred something on the stove.

She had never met her sister's boyfriend but she had known about him and the rather private relationship he had with her sister. She was unhappy about it because as an older sister it was hard for her to think her sister was unhappy. She wondered why Kaoru was still with him sometimes, the caring part of her hating him. And she also needed to know just what he was saying this time about not being able to make it.

"What's his excuse this time?"

"Same as always." Kaoru answered moving to the side. "What are you making?" It hurt to know that her sister was apathetic about her boyfriend but she supposed that made sense when Kenshin was rescinding the invitation on a dinner that he had promised her he would be at.

"Pasta. I have cake in the oven- can you check to see if it's done?" Kaoru opened the oven door and pulled out the cake tray with gloves before poking it with a toothpick.

"Cake's done." She sighed and leaned against the counter. As much as she hated to have this conversation with her sister- because she was sure that at some time it would come back to haunt her- she knew it had to be asked. "Megumi, do you think I'm making a mistake staying with him? I mean… I knew it wasn't going to be easy but sometimes… sometimes I think he doesn't get it."

"You love him don't you?" Her sister asked as she continued stirring the pasta. Megumi could say a lot of rude things to her sister but Kaoru was sad enough as it was so she figured she'd let it slide. "Kaoru, I think what you're doing is courageous. Most people I know would run in the opposite direction and leave when they find out that they have their relationship for three years. The two of you however, you have managed to keep things together." She stopped and turned to look at her sister.

"Honestly, I know that I could never live with myself if I had to see my boyfriend every day on television and act like I didn't know him. He loves you and you love him but sometimes… sometimes you have to make a big decision even if it hurts."

"I know. I think I'm going to wait to do anything until after the New Year. I don't want to end the year unhappy you know?"

"Yes." Sano came back in then putting his arms around his wife and Kaoru was grateful for the distraction. She knew that Sano would find out by the end of the evening about Kenshin but for now, she wanted a break.

"What are you making fox? Smells good."

"Pasta. Now be a good boy and take the plates out." Sano pouted but did as he was told and took the plates out. His wife was that way; only affectionate in private. He could count on his hand the number of times he was able to do PDA with her. "By the way Sano, have you picked up the chicken yet?" Ah, there was the snarky fox that he and Kaoru knew.

"Nope, I was going to tell you that I was on my way to pick it up, but now that you have me bringing out plates…"

"Go get the chicken Sano." Sano nodded leaving the kitchen and Kaoru took the plates from his hands. She and Sano exchanged a look. Megumi was a perfectionist and a woman who took over things. And even today, she was going to continue with it.

"Who else is coming Megumi?" She asked.

"Tae and Katsu. I invited Soujiro as well because I didn't know if Kenshin was coming or not. I mean Sano and I know about him but I wanted someone there to diffuse any awkward moments if he did show and no one knew what to say." Kaoru placed the plates on the table and came back into the kitchen. She also took the wine glasses out and then came back for the other glasses.

"Kaoru, I want you to know that whatever decision you make I'll support you." The younger woman stopped and smiled softly at her sister.

"I know Megumi."

An hour later, dinner was being eaten at the dining table. Laughter was heard and fried chicken was passed around while the weather outside was growing progressively colder. Kaoru was enjoying herself. Soujiro was flirting with her, she was told that her dress looked good on more than one occasion and so far, no one had commented on the lack of her boyfriend who everyone was supposed to meet this year. It was as she and Megumi were getting the sponge cake that the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Kaoru stated seeing that her sister was able to handle herself in the kitchen. She made her way to the front door and opened it only to shut it immediately after.

"Kaoru," came the muffled voice outside the door, "please talk to me." The young woman let out a breath and looked back at the dining room where the party members were looking at her. It was better to answer the door than to explain why she had slammed it.

"Excuse me a moment." She grabbed her coat and slipped into it before going out the door where Kenshin was waiting with flowers and was that cake?

"Kaoru-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" She interrupted walking out of range of her sister's front window. "You made it quite clear to me that you didn't want to be here."

"And you were the one who told me to come to you when I got my priorities straight."

"You have now then?" She asked as he came to stop a few steps in front of her. "Because I'm tired Kenshin. I'm tired of having to hide you, I'm tired of you and I meeting in hotels, and I'm tired of having to pretend that it doesn't hurt when I can't tell my friends who my boyfriend is. So you tell me- why are you here?"

"I'm here because I've made a big mistake." Kenshin stated crossing the distance between them. He didn't take her hands in his; his hands were full. "I love you and what I did was wrong. I… I've known for a while that things have been good politically but I've been stubborn. I love you Kaoru and I want to show you off to the world because I want the entire world to know that I am the luckiest man on earth."

"Flattery never worked on me and you know that." Her words were curt and angry and he sighed. She had every right to be but he was going to kiss her and make up with her today and he had to convince her to agree with him about it.

"I know. But I do mean what I say." He put the flowers on the hood of a car- her car- and placed the cake there as well. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box before getting down on one knee.

She knew what that meant and what was coming next. But more than that, she was touched. For years, he had been her boyfriend, her lover, but marriage- marriage wasn't something one could hide and she realized that he was telling her he was committed this time. He was going to show her who he was and what he meant to her and more than that, he was telling her he wanted to show her off to the world. Blinking tears away from her eyes, she spoke.

"You know, I was supposed to introduce my boyfriend tonight." He shrugged and opened the box so that she could see the ring inside. Platinum with a nice princess cut diamond- simple but elegant and obviously expensive. And just what she had always wanted.

"I just figured, if I was finally meeting your family and best friends, I'd give them a better reason to meet me." Smiling, she held out her hand and he put the ring on her finger. When he stood up and placed his arms around her waist, she spoke again.

"What… what made you change your mind?"

"I think that I needed to remember why you were important to me." The thought was touching and she smiled as she threaded her arms around his neck.

"You know, we could ditch the party." He shook his head and grabbed the cake offering her the chance to grab the flowers.

"No, I made a promise to you a month ago that I was stupid enough to think of breaking. I think it's time I made up for it."


End file.
